Super Ultra Mega Hero Villain Crossover Story
by AnimeHeroesRule01
Summary: The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles get caught up in a crazy, five part multi-crossover adventure, thanks to Shredder invading their lair at the wrong time. Now the turtles, their enemy, and their rodent master get separated, not knowing where they are and have to get help from other heroes to try to get back to New York... though, it's more difficult than it appears!
1. Prologue

Below the city of New York, hidden deep in the sewers, four turtles - four brothers - named after the Renaissance masters trained in the way of invisibility. And today, they were doing their own thing. Leonardo, the leader in blue, continued to sharpen his skills. Michelangelo, the youngest in orange, was reading one of his Silver Sentry comics, for he had a fascination with super heroes. Raphael, the muscle in red, sat on the couch watching an MMA fight on TV. And lastly, the brains in the purple, Donatello, was creating a machine that would be used in the near future...

Donatello put down his tools, marveling at the most recent creation he had made. "Whew," he said. "It took nearly three weeks... but it's finally done." Beholding him was a trans-universal teleporter, six feet tall, the "door" large and rounded. "But to make sure it works, I'll have to turn it on to test." He went to the keyboard and typed in random coordinates. "There. All I have to do is press this button, and-"

Suddenly, one of the walls of the lair came down in a thunderous explosion. Which was caused by the turtles enemy, the Foot Ninja, led by a ruthless, power mad man...

"What the shell?!" Raphael shouted as he pulled out his sais.

"I... I can't believe it!" Michelangelo said, pulling out his nunchucks.

"It's... It's..." Leonardo stammered, wielding his twin katana.

The Shredder, aka Oroku Saki. Shredder was wearing his trademark silver armor, the clawed gauntlet over his left hand.

"Finally," he said in his usual dark tone. "I shall finally eliminate you turtles once and for all. Foot Ninja, ATTACK!"

His army charged toward the shell-backed brothers, who were ready to fight with all their honor and strength. From the shadows comes a mutated rat, though aged through his years, made the first strike with his walking stick. He was known as Master Splinter.

"Shredder!" Splinter yelled. "You shall leave me and my sons alone!"

"Impudent rodent! You'll be destroyed with them!" Without knowing it, he accidentally pressed a button on the keyboard, making the trans-universal teleporter to turn on. The teleporter created it's large door, a strong current trying to pull someone in. The Turtles started being pulled in, followed by Master Splinter and the Shredder. All six got pulled in through the portal, where they'll end up, they'll see for themselves...


	2. Part One - So Many Hedgehogs (1)

**The first part of the story is where we find one of the turtles on the planet known as Mobius, where he teams up with a blue hedgehog who travels faster than the speed of sound.**

Out in a plain, open field in Mobius, Sonic the Hedgehog was kicking back and relaxing. Sonic was the most carefree; though, when needed, he becomes the hero who never backs down from a fight. As Sonic relaxed, he looked up at the blue skies, clouds slowly passing by. The hedgehog took a deep breath.

"Today sure is nice," he said to himself. I wonder what Eggman's up to..." He shrugged. "Well, whatever it is, I'll just beat him like I usually do."

A scream echoed in the distance, followed by a loud thud. Sonic stood up, wondering what that was all about.

"I better check it out."

He zoomed toward the direction where the noise had came from.

* * *

Slowly opening his eyes, Michelangelo massaged his temples.

"Ugh," he groaned. "I think I ate somethin' I shouldn't have." He blinked a couple times, quickly stood up and looked around. He found himself in the middle of the forest. "Aw, man! Wherever I am, I hope my bros are here, too. Yo, Raph! Leo? Don! Come out, wherever you are! Seriously, guys, this is not funny!"

"Hey pal, are ya lost?" an unfamiliar voice said behind him.

Without turning around, the ninja turtle said, "Oh, yea! You have any idea where I am, like the planet or somethin'?"

"You're on Mobius."

"Oh, okay, I'll just find my bros and..." His sentence drifted, his eyes widening with shock. "WHAT?!" Michelangelo turned around and saw who he was talking to: a blue, anthropomorphic hedgehog. He let out his signature girly scream. "What the shell are ya?!"

The hedgehog raised a confused eyebrow. "I'm a hedgehog...?"

"You're the weirdest hedgehog I've ever seen."

"You're not normal yourself." The hedgehog looked up at his face, looking at the ninja turtle's mask. "Why are you wearing a mask? Trying to keep your identity a secret?"

"No; I'm a ninja." Michelangelo pulled out one of his nunchucks. "See? Ninja weapons."

"A ninja, huh?" The hedgehog smiled. "One of my friends happens to be a ninja."

"Ya serious? COOL! I'm Michelangelo, but you can call me Mikey, or Mike, or bro, or dude!" He gave a thumbs up.

The hedgehog gave a thumbs up as well. "I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog!"

"Why're ya called that?"

Sonic smirked. "Watch this!" He took off in a blue blur, running all around, moving back and forth, to and fro, side to side. The ninja turtle stood in awe as Sonic stopped right back where he started.

"Totally awesome, dude!" Michelangelo exclaimed. "You must be like a super hero or somethin'!"

The hedgehog shrugged. "It's what I do. Come on, I'll introduce you to some of my friends."

"Cowabunga!"

As the duo left, they were unaware that they were being watched... Stirring in the bushes, Ivo Robotnik, or more commonly known as Dr. Eggman, was spying on them.

"So, the blue pest has made yet another friend," Eggman muttered, "and quite a strange one at that. Hmm..." He uttered an evil chuckle. "That gives me an idea on how to get rid of Sonic the Hedgehog once and for all."


	3. Part One - So Many Hedgehogs (2)

After Sonic introduced Michelangelo to most of his friends, and after Michelangelo witnessed Sonic being nearly hugged to death by a pink hedgehog by the name of Amy Rose - he thought it was hilarious, the ninja turtle - Sonic started telling the fun loving turtle about the Chaos Emeralds.

"Chaos Emeralds?" Michelangelo asked.

"They're these seven emeralds that are full of power," Sonic replied. "And when I have them all together, I turn into Super Sonic."

The ninja turtle smiled. "Cool! So these emeralds are like some sorta power boost for ya?"

"I guess you can say that. Of course, it's not only me that turns Super. There's Silver - you met him a few minutes ago."

"And he's a hedgehog."

"And there's Shadow. You haven't met Shadow yet, have ya?"

"Nope, not at all. But I'm gonna take a guess and say he's a hedgehog?"

"Yeah. He's a hedgehog."

Michelangelo raised an eyebrow. "So, only you, Shadow, and Silver can turn Super because you're hedgehogs?"

"Actually, three friends of mine you haven't met yet turned Super once, and they aren't hedgehogs."

"I thought it was a hedgehog only kind of deal." Michelangelo laughed.

* * *

Sometime later, the duo came across a building. They saw a young bee and blue butterfly flying around, playing a game of tag.

"You can't catch me!" the bell taunted.

"Yes, I can!" the butterfly replied. "Just you wait!"

"Hey, Charmy! Bluebell!" Sonic called.

Charmy and Bluebell flew down to meet with Sonic and Michelangelo. "Hey, Sonic!" they said simultaneously.

"Who's your friend?" Bluebell asked.

"I'm Mikey," Michelangelo replied.

"Are ya suppose to be a turtle or somethin'?" Charmy asked.

"Yeah! But I'm actually not from around here. I'm actually from another world."

"You're from another world?!"

"That's so..."

"AWESOME!"

Just then, a crocodile, purple chameleon, and black female fox came out wondering what all the commotion was.

"Alright, you two," the crocodile started. "What's going on?"

The chameleon replied, "I believe it has something to do with the large terrapin wearing the orange mask and..." He glanced down at Michelangelo's waist belt. "Nunchucks?"

"Yeah, dude! I'm a ninja!" Michelangelo spoke.

The chameleon looked at the ninja turtle, sizing him up. Michelangelo grew confused as the chameleon kept looking at him.

_Why is the purple dude staring at me like that?_ Michelangelo thought._ It's kinda creeping me out... Am I some kinda threat to him?_

The chameleon remained silent a little moment longer. "Who are you, turtle?" he asked.

"Uh... Michelangelo...?" the ninja turtle replied. _You stay quiet for a whole minute just to ask me_ that? he thought._ Some people are really weird._

"Well then, Michelangelo, I'd like to test your skills."

"Espio-kun, you just met him," said the fox, putting a hand on the chameleon's shoulder.

"I don't exactly trust this turtle," he said to her.

"Hey, you can trust me!" Michelangelo said. "I'm the most trustworthy turtle ever!" He paused for a brief moment. "Well, not the most trustworthy. I mean, I don't really make friends with the enemies, especially if it's Hun and the Purple Dragons, and the Foot Clan - well, my bros and I have a lot of enemies, and I do mean a _lot._ And-"

"Alright, we get it!" the crocodile said. "Just stop talking. You're worse than those two." He gestured to Bluebell and Charmy.

"HEY!" Charmy and Bluebell opposed.

"I'm Vector the Crocodile, Private I. I assume you've met Charmy and Bluebell."

"I am Espio the Chameleon," the chameleon said with a bow. "It is good to meet a fellow ninja."

"I'm Skyla Vixenos," the fox spoke. "It's nice to meet you, Michelangelo-san."

_So Espio's the ninja! So cool!_ Michelangelo thought, then said aloud, "So, what do ya guys do?"

"We're detectives," Vector replied.

"Even those two?" Michelangelo pointed to Charmy and Bluebell.

"That's right. And for a couple of kids, they're actually good at their job."

Michelangelo's stomach started growling. "Uh, do ya have anything to eat? I haven't eaten since two hours ago."

"It is close to lunch," Skyla observed. "Care to join us, Michelangelo-san?"

"Totally!"  
Skyla turned to the blue hedgehog. "What about you, Sonic? Hungry?"

"I can stay for a bite," Sonic replied.

As they headed inside, Michelangelo started feeling a bit uneasy.

_I hope my bros and Master Splinter are okay,_ he thought. _And as for the Shredder..._ He shuddered. _Whatever that metal head's doing, I know it's not good._


	4. Part One - So Many Hedgehogs (3)

As everyone was eating, Michelangelo explained how his brother Donatello built his trans-universal teleporter until the Shredder decided to come into their lair unannounced with his Foot Clan ninja.

"And then, the teleporter just turned on," the ninja turtle explained, "and me, my bros, my sensei, and Shred Head were all sucked in!"

"Do you think you got separated from everyone?" Skyla asked.

"That's what I'm starting to think. I just hope everyone's okay... Not Shredder, though."

"Something's bugging me about your story," Vector said. "Why in the hell would your brother even THINK about making a thing like that?"

"Don's the smart guy, so don't ask me. I don't know why he would build that thing, anyways. I certainly didn't tell him to build it, dude."

"Hmm... I think your brother had some goal in mind," Espio theorized. "But since you don't know what his intentions were, and since he could be in any world, I don't think you would ever know."

"Ya sure? I mean, what if I-"

Just then, a little blue robot barged into the building laughing. "Hiya, losers!" said the little robot.

"Aw, not you again!" Charmy said.

"What do ya want, Bokkun?" Bluebell asked.

"I have a message from Dr. Eggman to the big, green turtle guy!" Bokkun replied placing a little TV on the table.

"Doctor Who?" Michelangelo asked.

"Eggman," Sonic replied. "He's our enemy that builds all these robots to try to take over the world."

"Yeah, he's a psycho!" Bluebell added.

The little TV turned on, revealing a balding man with a large nose and big, bushy orange mustache.

Michelangelo uttered one of his famous girly screams. "That's the most hideous thing I've ever seen!" said the ninja turtle.

Bluebell and Charmy were laughing their head off.

"SILENCE, YOU LITTLE CREETINS!" Eggman yelled from the TV

_Someone has anger issues,_ Michelangelo thought.

Eggman cleared his throat. "Greetings, terrapin creature. My name is Dr. Eggman. Whatever these imbeciles have told you, they're nothing but lies. I'm actually trying to find world peace by bringing us together." A big smile was placed on his face.

"What a load of baloney!" Charmy exclaimed.

_You said it, Charmy,_ the ninja turtle thought then said aloud, "Sorry, Eggy, but I trust these guys a lot more than I would trust you."

Eggman growled, but quickly returned the smile to his face. "I'm telling you the truth, my terrapin friend. The lot with you is just trying to use you to go against-"

"Not listening!" Michelangelo covered his ears.

"THAT'S IT! I've tried being the nice guy, but you're just pushing my buttons!"

"You have buttons? Are you a robot, too?" the ninja turtle joked.

Eggman growled. "Bokkun, end this transmission with a bang!"

"You got it, Doctor!" Bokkun said, throwing out a bomb into the air. The bomb exploded, the place quickly filling with smoke, and everyone started coughing like banshees. Vector and Skyla started opening windows so the smoke could escape. When the smoke cleared, and everyone was able to breathe, Bokkun looked through the window at Michelangelo. "You're gonna regret not siding with Eggman, you jerk!"

"I don't regret it at all," Michelangelo said, a smirk appearing on his face. "Oh, and if Don was here, he'd dismantle you just to find out how you work."

Bokkun's face turned white. "I DON'T WANNA BE DISMANTLED!" He quickly flew away.

"It seems Eggman's really desperate for allies," Espio said. "You made the right choice in not joining him, Michelangelo."

"That's because he's very trusting," Skyla said. "I can see it in his eyes."

"See? I told ya you can trust me!" Michelangelo said with his big smile.

Just then, the door flew off its hinges, the entry way revealing a red echidna with violet eyes, dreadlocks, and spiked fists. It was Knuckles the Echidna, another one of Sonic's friends.

"Hey! You can't just kill the door like that!" Vector yelled. "Fixing stuff costs money!"

"What's up, Knuckles?" Sonic asked.

"Sonic!" Knuckles yelled. "You! Me! Angel Island! NOW!"

"Whoa, chill out, dude!" Michelangelo said. "What's the matter?"

"The Master Emerald's been stolen!"

"WHAT?!" everyone but Michelangelo exclaimed.

"'Master' Emerald?" the ninja turtle wondered, scratching his head.

"There's no time for questions!" Knuckles yelled. "We have to go NOW! Eggman took the Master Emerald, and now Angel Island's sinking to the sea!"

"Don't you mean sinking _in_to the sea?"  
Knuckles turned to the confused turtle growling, a very angry look in his eyes. "Are you frickin' kidding me?! Angel Island is a floating island in the sky! And-"

"Knuckles, calm down!" Skyla said "You might get a heart attack!" She placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Let me explain it to him."

The echidna growled and mumbled a moment before giving the nod of 'go ahead, explain to the moron'.

"Angel Island is an island that floats in the sky," Skyla explained to Michelangelo, "thanks to the power of the Master Emerald. The Master Emerald also controls the power of the seven Chaos Emeralds. And since Knuckles is the guardian of the Master Emerald, he can use its power to help assist us by channeling through the Chaos Emeralds. But since the Master Emerald is no longer in its place, Angel Island sinks to the sea and remains there until the Master Emerald's returned to its rightful place."

"Whoa... I think you just blew my mind," the turtle said in awe.

"And if Eggman has that much power..." Sonic said, his sentence drifting. He turned to Knuckles. "Alright, Knux. Let's get Tails and head out in the X-Tornado."

"And I'm coming with ya," Michelangelo said.

Knuckles' eye started twitching. "What makes you think-"

"He's my friend," Sonic said, smiling at Michelangelo. "I trust him." Michelangelo smiled back at the blue hedgehog, having the red echidna sigh in defeat.

"Alright, he can come." He looked over at the ninja turtle. "But one screw up, and you're dead. Got it?!"

"Got it," Michelangelo said with a gulp.

Sonic, Knuckles and Michelangelo rushed out to find Tails, then find the Master Emerald.

_Dude, the Master Emerald must have a lot of power if it can keep an island in the sky_, the ninja turtle thought. _Which means that Eggman guy could cause a lot of trouble! Wait, which one of Sonic's friends was Tails? Oh, yeah! The little yellow fox with the two tails! ...Wait, he can fly a plane?!_


	5. Part One - So Many Hedgehogs (4)

When the trio reached Tails' lab, Tails was tuning up the X-Tornado.

"Now I just need to tighten this, and... Done!" Tails declared, putting down his tool.

"Hey, Tails!" Sonic called.

The little kitsune turned around and saw Sonic, Knuckles, and Michelangelo running up to him. "Oh, hey, Sonic! Knuckles and Mikey, hi!

"No time for talking!" Knuckles spoke. "We need to borrow your plane!"

"Why? What's the emergency?"

"Eggman's got a hold of the Master Emerald," Sonic replied.

"Yeah, and Knuckles is pretty miffed about it," Michelangelo added.

"Really?! In that case..." Tails quickly hopped into the plane, hands on the wheel. "Hop in, Mikey!"

"Woo hoo!" The ninja turtle jumped into the passenger's seat. "I get to fly in a super awesome plane!" He looked at the two-tailed fox. "And you can fly this thing, right, little dude?"

"Not only can I fly this puppy, I've built this from its previous model."

"Seriously? That's cool! Man, Donnie's gonna be jealous of you."

"Alright, ready for takeoff!"

Sonic and Knuckles on the wings, the X-Tornado powered up and took off into the sky. As Tails piloted, Michelangelo looked out and saw the world pass him by.

_This is so cool!_ Michelangelo thought. _I can't believe Tails actually built this super awesome plane! Now that I think about it, Tails kinda reminds me of Don. And Knuckles reminds me of Raph. I know for sure that Sonic reminds me of Leo. It's like I'm back home. So, does that mean Eggman's like the Shredder? Just with, ya know, more robots and stuff?_

* * *

Meanwhile at his headquarters, Eggman was relaxing in his work chair, nearly dozing off. His alarm went off, making backward onto the floor. When he got back up, he turned to one of his screens and saw Sonic and company coming his way in the X-Tornado.  
"So, they're coming," Eggman said to himself. "Just like I planned. Bocoe! Decoe! " His two robot servants appeared behind him. "Let's show our guests our "warm" welcome, shall we?"

"Yes, Dr. Eggman!" the two lackeys said and went to a control room and started pushing buttons.

_This ought to destroy that blasted hedgehog and turtle, _Eggman thought, then evilly laughed.


	6. Part One - So Many Hedgehogs (5)

Sonic and company were getting closer to Eggman's base. Just then, the scope in the X-Tornado started going off, making Tails a bit confused.

"Huh? What's that?" the two-tailed fox wondered, looking ahead. "Uh-oh!"

"Uh-oh?" Michelangelo worriedly said. "I don't like uh-oh! What's with the uh-oh, Tails?!"

"Those lights up ahead are missiles headed our way!"

"Missiles?! I guess this is a bad time to tell ya that I'm allergic to things that explode in my face!"

"Looks like Eggman was expecting company," Sonic observed.

"I'm ready to take out whatever he's got," Knuckles stated, cracking his knuckles.

The blue hedgehog smirked. "Alright, let's do this!"

He jumped into the air in ball form, redirecting some of the missiles. With some of the missiles he missed, Knuckles was punching some of them away while Tails fired lasers at the missiles that tried to attack from below them. Michelangelo watched in awe as his new friends were being awesome while deflecting Eggman's assault.

_Sonic is the fastest, Knuckles the strongest, and Tails the smartest_, the ninja turtle thought. _Man, all their abilities are so AWESOME! Hmm... If I was Mobian, I wonder what my ability would be. Oh, that's right! Being full-on ninja!_

When the missiles stopped coming, Sonic and Knuckles made the next move. When they were close enough to Eggman's headquarters, Sonic and Knuckles jumped off the wings of the X-Tornado and punched a hole through the wall, landing on the ground. When the Tornado stopped above the hole, Michelangelo got out and jumped through the hole after them. The room they were in was quiet... Perhaps a bit too quiet.

"I was kinda expecting robots to be in here," Michelangelo observed. "What gives?"

"Whatever's going on here, it's never good," Knuckles replied.

An intercom turned on. "Well, well! What a nasty surprise this is," Eggman's voice resounded. "I've caught in my net a hedgehog, an echidna, and a turtle from another world! Oh, how the mighty have fallen."

"Where are you keeping the Master Emerald?!" Knuckles yelled.

"Impatient, aren't we, Knuckles? Alright, I'll get right to the point. Because the terrapin refused my offer to join me, I've taken the Master Emerald as punishment, hoping the turtle would learn his lesson."

"Dude, that totally backfired," Michelangelo said. "For an evil genius, you suck at your job."

"SILENCE! I'll destroy you, you little-"  
The ninja turtle wagged his finger back and forth. "Nuh-uh-uh! Temper, temper!"

Eggman uttered a low, yet loud growl. "You're really getting on my last nerve, you know that?!" He cleared his throat before he continued. "As I was saying before, I took the Master Emerald, and you all came just like I planned."

"Planned?" the trio asked simultaneously.

"And my plan is about to come to fruition! Bokkun, reveal to these imbeciles my latest project!

"You got it, Doctor!" Bokkun spoke in the background.

In front of the trio, a door opened revealing a giant robot that coincidentally looked like Michelangelo.

"Okay, that's so creepy on so many levels!" Michelangelo spoke.

Eggman elevated from the robot's head. "I call my latest creation TM-NT004!"


	7. Part One - So Many Hedgehogs (6)

Michelangelo stared at the robot a minute. "I'm thinking that you didn't build that thing by coincidence, Eggy," he said.

"Who asked you if it was sheer coincidence?!" Eggman yelled. "TM-NT004 is the latest in my line of robots."

"So, if this is number four, where are numbers one through three?"

"SHUT IT! TM-NT004, ATTACK!"

The robot stomped its foot on the ground, causing a massive shockwave that sent Sonic, Knuckles, and Michelangelo flying back. They all managed to land on their feet. The robot started firing lasers at the heroes, but with their skills were able to dodge them. Michelangelo jumped up into the air, nunchucks in his hands. He got ready to kick, but the robot caught his extended leg and threw him at the wall, the turtle falling to the ground, knocking him out. Sonic rolled into a ball and spin dashed toward the robotic menace. He aimed for his chest, but the robot used its hands to block him from reaching the chest and pushed him back to the floor, making Sonic create a crater. Knuckles, now more furious than ever, charged toward the robot, hoping to punch it through its ankles to make it defenseless. But instead, the robot kicked him, sending him flying into the wall. Knuckles fell to the floor, struggling to stay up.

Eggman laughed at the heroes' attempts. "You three couldn't beat him even if you tried!"

Michelangelo rubbed his temples, slowly getting up.

_Aw, shell!_ the ninja turtle thought. _How can we beat this thing? No matter what we tried to do, we get blown back. His eyes widened with glee. Wait a minute! That's it!_

"How're we gonna beat that thing?" Knuckles asked. "It's really powerful..."

"Yo, Knux! I'm gonna throw you!" Michelangelo called.

"What did you say?!"

"I'm gonna throw you at the robot!" He looked over at the blue hedgehog. "And Sonic, you turn into a ball, and I'll kick you at that thing... that creepily looks like me."

"And what good would that do?"

"I think I found a flaw in the robot. We went at that thing one at a time, right?"

"Yeah, so what?"

"I figured that we need to work together! I'm gonna bet that thing can't hit multiple targets up close."

Sonic stood there a moment before flashing his trademark smile and gave the thumbs up of approval. "Sounds like a plan!"

TM-NT004 stood waiting for its targets to approach them, ready to finish them off. Michelangelo hurled Knuckles at the robot's head, then kicked the hedgehog ball at the robot's chest. Both flying, the robot took a swing hitting Sonic, but missing Knuckles. The angered echidna punched right through the robot's head. The robot sparked a bit, tumbling to the ground face first, and finally shutting down.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Eggman yelled. "I made it so it could destroy you, hedgehog, and your terrapin pal! Bokkun, get me out of here!"

The egghead tried to run for the door, but the enraged echidna blocked his path to freedom.

"Not so fast, Eggman!" Knuckles declared. "You're not leaving without telling me where the Master Emerald is hidden!"

The evil genius crossed his arms. "I refuse to speak without a lawyer present!"

As Knuckles was trying to intimidate Eggman, Michelangelo noticed a sea foam green glow coming from the robots destroyed head. He removed the debris and came across a giant emerald.

_Man, this emerald is huge!_ Michelangelo thought. _Hey, I wonder if this is..._

"I'll tell ya for the last time... GIVE ME THE MASTER EMERALD!" Knuckles demanded.

"And I'll tell you for the last time... NEVER!" Eggman countered.

"Yo, Knux!" Michelangelo called. "Is this giant emerald the Master Emerald?"

Knuckles and Eggman looked over and indeed saw the Master Emerald, both their eyes wide with surprise the ninja turtle actually found it. Knuckles turned back to Eggman growling, his teeth bared, his eyes filled with a fiery fury that could not be extinguished.

"Now, now, Knuckles..." Eggman spoke, nervously laughing. "Calm down...!" Eggman quickly ran around Knuckles in fear and left the room.

"I'll deal with him later," Knuckles growled, then joined up with Michelangelo. "Nice job, Mike! Uh, sorry if I doubted ya."

"No prob," the ninja turtle replied. with a smile "Everyone makes mistakes."


	8. Part One - So Many Hedgehogs (Final)

After the Master Emerald was returned to its rightful place on Angel Island, which was now in the sky once again, Tails, Sonic, and Michelangelo returned to the X-Tornado and took off.

_Wow, to think Knux has to protect that giant emerald every single day,_ Michelangelo thought. _It must be kinda lonely... _Upon nearing landing, the turtle looked down at the ground and saw a black hedgehog with crimson stripes and eyes looking up at him. _Whoa, who's that? He looks like Sonic..._ He glanced over at Sonic on the wing of the plane. _But Sonic's right here!_ His eyes returned to the mystery hedgehog. _Hey, I wonder if that's-_

When the X-Tornado landed, Michelangelo jumped out and walked over to the mysterious black hedgehog. The hedgehog looked over that the ninja turtle. "You're the one known as Michelangelo, right?" he asked.

"Uh, yeah," Michelangelo replied.

The hedgehog remained silent a moment before replying. "I'm Shadow." He started walking away.

The ninja turtle's eyes widened happily. "I knew it! I knew you were Shadow! I thought I was seeing things at first, but-"

Shadow stopped in his tracks, but didn't turn to face the overly excited turtle. "Tails has something he'd like to tell you. I'm sure you'd like to know what it is." He continued walking away.

_Man, he's more mysterious than I thought..._ Michelangelo thought. He shrugged his shoulders, turned around and walked back into Tails' lab.

"Oh, Mikey!" Tails spoke up as he saw the turtle enter his lab. "You're just in time! I have something to show you."

"What's up, little dude?" the ninja turtle asked.

"However your brother built his trans-universal teleporter, I think I've been able to duplicate it. I could send you home."

"Really?! AWESOME!" He turned to Sonic, who stood there with a smile on his face. "Well, it's been fun, Sonic. Catch ya around?" He gave a thumbs up.

Sonic returned a thumbs up. "Anytime you're not too busy!" he replied.

"Okay, activating the teleporter NOW!" Tails declared, pulling a switch.

The teleporter turned on, appearing to work. Michelangelo was about to step through, but the teleporter started sparking.

"Uh-oh! Something's wrong with the teleporter!" Tails was at a control panel, pushing all sorts of buttons, none of them seemed to be working. "I can't control it!" The teleporter started sucking in Michelangelo, followed by Sonic. They were both pulled in, the teleporter then shutting down. "Oh, no! SONIC!"

* * *

**END OF PART 1...**


	9. Part Two - Magic Talking Ponies! (1)

**The next part of the story takes us to the land of Equestria, home to magic talking ponies and other mythical creatures. The next turtle finds himself with the Elements of Harmony, especially Kindness.**

Equestria, a world inhabited by talking ponies with magic abilities and other mythical creatures. In her backyard in a small town called Ponyville, a shy yellow pegasus named Fluttershy was feeding her chickens. "There you go, little ones," she said gently putting the feed down so the chickens could eat. "Be sure to eat plenty." Just then, a little white rabbit hopped on her back and tugged on her mane. "OW!" She turned to look at the rabbit. "Angel?" Angel started flailing his arms in alarm. "Is something wrong, Angel?" The little rabbit pointed north. Fluttershy let out a horrified gasp. "The Everfree Forest?! Oh, my...! Show me."

Angel lead her to the entrance of the Everfree Forest to show a giant turtle that was unconscious.

"Oh, no! Poor thing...!" The pegasus looked at the turtle a moment, then turned to her little animal friend. "Angel, help me carry him to my cottage!" The little gave an "Are you serious?!" look. "Please, Angel! This giant turtle needs my help!" The little rabbit let out a sigh of surrender and help Fluttershy drag the giant turtle back to her cottage.

* * *

Donatello slowly started waking up, his vision blurry. "Wh-what happened...?" he groaned. "Where am I?"

He felt his face being nuzzled a minute. Slowly he sat up, massaging his forehead.

"Oh, thank goodness you're alright..." said a quiet, yet kind voice. "Um, are you alright, Mr. Turtle?"

_That voice..._ the ninja turtle thought. _It's so kind and gentle... I wonder who's voice it is? _He opened his eyes to see a little yellow pegasus with pink hair look back kindly at him.

"How are you feeling, Mr. Turtle?" the little pegasus asked. "Is there anything you need?"

Donatello's eyes widened with surprise. "What the-! Are you a pegasus?"

The pegasus responded with a nod and silent 'Yes.'

"Where am I?"

"At my cottage."

"I sorta meant what town."

"Oh. You're in Ponyville."

_"Ponyville"?_ Donatello thought. _Is this a dream for a little girl or something?_

"My name is Fluttershy... But, uh, what is your name, Mr. Turtle?"

"Huh? Oh, I'm Donatello."

Fluttershy smiled. "It's nice to meet you, Mr. Donatello."

_Wait, if this isn't a dream..._ Donatello's eyes widened, a big smile growing on his face. "It worked...! It worked!"

The little pegasus raised a confused eyebrow. "What worked?"

"My trans-universal teleporter is what worked! I'm in another world!"

"Does that mean you're not from around here, Mr. Donatello?"

_I wonder if..._ He looked over at Fluttershy. "Have you seen any other giant turtles, Fluttershy?"

She shook her head. "No, you're the only one."

"How'd you find me?"

"My Angel Bunny led me to you. You were unconscious outside of the Everfree Forest, so I brought you to my cottage to help you feel better. Helping animals is my specialty." She smiled.

The ninja turtle couldn't help but smile back at her. "Well, that's really nice of you."


	10. Part Two - Magic Talking Ponies! (2)

After Donatello felt better, he asked Fluttershy a few things about Ponyville, wondering what it was like.

"Well, everypony has their own talent symbolized by their Cutie Mark," the little pegasus spoke.

"Their _What_ Mark?" the ninja turtle asked.

"Cutie Mark." She turned to show her flank which showed three little pink butterflies. "And as I said before, my talent is with animals. I feed them, take care of them when they're hurt, everything. All of my friends have Cutie Marks, too."

_Cutie Marks, huh?_ Donatello thought. _I wonder what my Cutie Mark would look like... Wait! What'd I just think?!_

"Mr. Donatello, would you like to meet my friends?"

The ninja turtle smiled. "Sure."

* * *

When they were in Ponyville, Fluttershy first took Donatello to the Carousel Boutique, where the latest fashion trends were born.

"This is where my friend Rarity works," the little pegasus explained. "She makes all of these dresses that are so lovely."

"So, what's Rarity like?" Donatello asked.

"Opalescence! Do you know where Mummy put her sewing needle? I must absolutely finish this piece NOW!" Entering from another room came a white unicorn with curly deep purple hair. Around her neck was a measuring ruler. "I have to find that sewing needle. It is of utmost importance that I do!"

"Um, hello, Rarity," Fluttershy quietly called.

The unicorn known as Rarity looked over at Fluttershy and started walking to her. "Oh, Fluttershy, darling! You came in just the nick of time. I've lost my sewing needle and I just can't seem to find it. Perhaps I misplaced it somewhere, or maybe-" She unexpectedly looked up and saw Donatello, her jaw dropping to the floor.

"Uh, hi...?" the ninja turtle said, sheepishly waving his three-fingered hand.

The fashionista remained quiet a moment before uttering a single word: "Mask."

"Uh, what?"

"Your mask, darling. It's purple...!"

"Yeah?" _Is she about to have a heart attack?_ he thought.

"Purple... is my favorite color! It is the color of royalty, after all, darling."

The ninja turtle looked at her questioningly "Really?"

"Rarity, this is my friend Mr. Donatello," Fluttershy explained to her friend. "He actually came from another world."

"Another world, you say?" Rarity asked, a smile plastered on her face. "Ooh, how exotic! Wait right there, Donatello! I'll be back in just a minute." And just like that, she took off into the next room.

Fluttershy looked up at the ninja turtle. "I think she likes you, Mr. Donatello."

"You think so?" Donatello asked. "I couldn't quite tell..." He remained quiet a moment, thinking. "So, what's Rarity's talent? I saw three diamonds."

"Rarity has a way with finding jewels. It comes naturally to her."

_A fashionista and a jewel finder?_ the ninja turtle thought. _That's an interesting combination._

After being in the Carousel Boutique, Fluttershy introduced Donatello to the rest of her friends: a pink hyper-active earth pony named Pinkie Pie, an orange apple farming earth pony called Applejack, a blue rainbow haired pegasus named Rainbow Dash, and a purple alicorn princess - who was once a unicorn, and also a total bookworm - named Twilight Sparkle. After meeting all of her friends, Donatello started getting a sinking feeling in his stomach.

* * *

The duo went walking a while until they came across an open field to have a picnic. Donatello was starting to feel more than uneasy by this time.

"This is the perfect spot for a picnic," Fluttershy spoke. "I always come here whenever I feel lonely and..." She looked at the techno turtle, who appeared to be deep in thought. "Mr. Donatello, what's wrong? You look sad..."

"Hm?" He looked down at the pegasus, realizing that she was talking to him. "Oh, it's, uh... It's nothing, Fluttershy. I'm just worried about my family, that's all."

"Because you don't know where they might be?"

"Because I don't know if they're alright." He scoffed. "I don't even remember why I built that stupid teleporter, anyway. It's caused nothing but trouble."

The little pegasus gently nuzzled his arm. "It's alright, Mr. Donatello. I know what it feels to be alone and helpless... I've felt like that when I was just a filly."

Donatello started petting her gently. "You really don't like being alone, do you?"

"I'm not alone. I have the animals to keep me company. But having real friends is really nice, too." She smiled.

The ninja turtle looked down at the sweet yellow pegasus, her smile so kind and warm. "You're really kind, Fluttershy. In fact, you're the nicest person - uh, pony - I've ever met."

"Do you really mean that, Mr. Donatello?"

"I do."

A large explosion came from the town, causing the duo to quickly stand up. Fluttershy hid behind Donatello.

"Wh-what was that?! What happened?!" Fluttershy frantically asked.

"I don't know," the ninja turtle replied. "But I think that came from town. I'm going to check it out." He ran right for the town.

Fluttershy squeaked a tiny bit. "Wait for me, Mr. Donatello!" She took off flying after him.


	11. Part Two - Magic Talking Ponies! (3)

Donatello and Fluttershy reached the main square of Ponyville, a stage set up in the middle. All the ponies in town were already gathering around, wondering what was going on. "Yo, Don! Fluttershy!" They looked over and saw Rainbow Dash signaling them to come to her. They walked over and saw the rest of the group.

"What's going on here?" Donatello asked.

"I was just tryin' to make an honest day's work by selling my apples," Applejack explained, "and then this here stage just appeared out of nowhere!"

"A mysterious turn of events!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed excitedly. "A giant turtle from another world gets saved by the extremely shy pegasus and then a mysterious stage appears in town! Ooh, I wonder what happens next... Let's keep watching!"

Donatello looked at the little pink earth pony a bit of familiar annoyance. _Pinkie Pie definitely reminds me of Mikey..._ he thought.

On the stage, a puff of midnight blue smoke was released. Out from the smoke was a pony of the same color wearing a wizard's hat and cape. "I am the GREAT and POWERFUL Trixie Lulamoon! Revel in my magic and mystery!"

Twilight let out an annoyed sigh. "Oh, not Trixie again..." she muttered.

"You know her?" the ninja turtle asked the alicorn.

"Trixie's a unicorn who performs magic shows," she replied, "but the only magic she can do is a bunch of parlor tricks. It's nothing but smoke and mirrors."

"Who said that Trixie's magic is but smoke and mirrors?!" the magician demanded from the stage. She looked around and saw the Mane Six and Donatello, smirking at Twilight. "Well, well. If it isn't Twilight Snarkle and her pathetic friends."

"'Twilight Snarkle'?" Donatello thought aloud. "That's a bad nickname..."

"Trixie didn't ask for your opinion, you overgrown half-shell," she said to the ninja turtle.

"Hey! You can't talk to Don like that!" Rainbow Dash called out.

The unicorn just rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Lamebow Dash." She looked back at Donatello. "Look, giant turtle, Trixie doesn't care about Snarkle because she showed Trixie up."

"That's not true!" Twilight objected. "You're the one that nearly let Ursa Minor destroy Ponyville, and I was the one who had to stop it!"

"Ursa Minor?" Donatello quietly said aloud. "As in the constellation?"

"As in a giant bear, you stupid turtle freak," Trixie said to the mutant turtle. "Honestly, how stupid are you?"

"Say one more bad thing to Don, Trixie, and I'll give ya a good one!" Rainbow Dash threatened.

_Rainbow Dash is more like Raph than I thought...!_ Donatello thought a bit fearfully.

"Stay out of this, Rainbow Trash," Trixie said to the rainbow-haired pegasus. "Trixie will deal with you next."

_Why is Trixie always referring to herself in third person?_

"Why, I outta-"

"Rainbow Dash! Calm down!" Twilight said to her friend, then turned back to Trixie. "Look, Trixie, can't you just forget about that day?"

Trixie only glared at the purple alicorn. "Look, Snarkle, I could've stopped that bear!"

"If you would've stopped Ursa Minor, why did you run away?"

The showboating unicorn could only utter a growl as her response.

"That shut 'er down," Applejack said with a smirk.

"_I'll say! There's no way that poser could EVER have stopped Ursa Minor._"

In a poof of pink smoke, a very... odd-looking creature had appeared. He was a mix of a lot of creatures, which is primarily called a chimera, but he wasn't _exactly_ a chimera.

"Discord?!" all but Fluttershy and Donatello exclaimed in surprise.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Rarity questioned.

"Well, I heard that there was a magic show in town with a great magician," Discord responded.

"Why, thank you," Trixie said with a boastful smile. "At least _somepony _has good taste in Trixie's magic."

"But then I realized that it's only Trixie trying to show off again."

Everyone - or should it say everypony - laughed at Discord's joke, even the ninja turtle had started chuckling.


	12. Part Two - Magic Talking Ponies! (4)

"I've got something to say, Trixie," Donatello said to the unicorn onstage.

"And what is it, turtle?" Trixie asked in annoyance, rolling her eyes. "Trixie doesn't have all day. Trixie has a show to perform."

"There's just something about you - other than your narcissistic nature - that I can't put my finger on."

"Excuse me?!Trixie is not a narcissist, whatever that means!"

"Then why are you always mentioning yourself in third person? Not meaning to sound rude, but that's really annoying. And if I may say this, I just want to know what's so "great" and "powerful" about you."

Trixie just stood there, giving the nastiest glare to the ninja turtle. "The GREAT and POWERFUL Trixie isn't going to put up with you anymore!" Just she started to teleport, somepony in the crowd threw an apple at Trixie, hitting her head. She lost her concentration and ended up in the middle of the crowd. "Not again!" She quickly took off running.

The crowd dispersed, the Mane Six, Donatello, and Discord now left alone. Everyone looked over at Applejack.

"What? I didn't throw that apple," the country earth pony admitted. "...But I really wanted to."

"Well, well," Discord said, curiously looking at Donatello has he floated in the air. "What do we have here: one of Trixie's 'magic tricks' gone wrong?"

"Hey!" Donatello opposed.

"Discord, this is Mr. Donatello," Fluttershy explained. "He's not from around here, and I found him passed out just outside the Everfree Forest." She then turned to the ninja turtle. "Mr. Donatello, this is-"

"Discord the Draconequus," Discord interrupted. "Lord of Chaos, Mayhem, and Disharmony." He took his antler and horn off as if it were a hat and bowed politely. "A pleasure to meet a fine fellow such as this, and from another world, too."

"Wait, how did you know-" the ninja turtle started.

"Well, it's not every day you would see a giant creature around here and not be able to tell the difference between magical and non-magical."

"Oh. I guess that makes sense..." Donatello looked at Discord from head to foot and hoof.

"APPLEJACK!"

Applejack turned around and saw a little yellow filly with red hair with a bow in it run up to her. "Applebloom? What're you doin' here?"

"Granny wanted me to tell you that she needs to talk to ya about somethin'," Applebloom replied.

"Really?" She looked back at everyone. "Sorry, y'all, but I gotta vamoose. Oh, and Donnie?"

"Yeah?" Donatello spoke up.

"You got that Trixie more steamed up than a bull in the rodeo, and you weren't even tryin'. Nice job, partner." She smiled at him and left with her little sister.

"Oh, that reminds me!" Rarity spoke. "Donatello, do come by to the Carousel Boutique whenever you're not busy. I want to make a suit that's made just for you."

"That's really nice of you, Rarity," the ninja turtle said with a smile. "Thanks."

"If only I could find that sewing needle..." She left the group, returning to the Carousel Boutique.

"Twiiiiiiiiiiiiliiiiiiiiiiiiight!"

Twilight turned around and saw a little purple dragon. "Spike, what's wrong?" she asked.

"It's an urgent message from the princesses!" Spike said urgently. "They say for you and the big turtle guy to come to Canterlot NOW!"

The lavender alicorn's eyes widened. "What?!"

"'Princesses'?" Donatello asked, looking at Fluttershy.

"Princess Celestia and Princess Luna," the yellow pegasus explained. "They've been alive for a long time, raising the sun and the moon. They're also sisters."

"I've been in Canterlot before as Celestia's protégé," Twilight said. "I'll lead you to the castle."

_If it is important, then I have no choice but to go, _the ninja turtle thought. _But... how do these princesses know about me?_

"I wish I could go," Pinkie spoke, "but I have to get back to the Cakes'. Later!" She quickly took off.

"And I have to move the clouds over to the eastern side of town," Rainbow Dash said. "Catch ya later, Don."

"Let me see..." Discord said, snapping his claw. In a puff of pink smoke, a tiny schedule book appeared. He opened it up, skimming the page - even though it was blank, as Donatello found out - and then closed it, looking at the Bo wielding turtle. "I can move some things around and come with you on this spectacular adventure you're on."

Fluttershy looked up at her terrapin friend with wide, sad eyes. Donatello knelt down and gently petted her a few times. "Don't worry," he said, a confident smile on his face. "I'll be fine." He got up and left with Twilight, Spike, and Discord.

_Please be careful, Mr. Donatello..._ Fluttershy thought.


	13. Part Two - Magic Talking Ponies! (5)

Twilight, Spike, Discord, and Donatello boarded the next train that was to take them to Canterlot. When everyone took their seats, Donatello couldn't shake a sinking feeling in his stomach.

_Can things get any worse?_ the ninja turtle thought. _First, I build a teleporter that sent me, my brothers, Master Splinter, and Shredder to different worlds. And now, I'm in a world full of magic ponies - magic, TALKING ponies, I talked back to a show-boating unicorn that performs illusions, and now I'm headed toward a place where these princesses apparently know about me! I just hope my brothers are doing better than me..._

"Hey! Donnie! Are you even listening?"

The distracted turtle looked up at Spike, who was apparently talking to him. "Huh? Did you say something, Spike?"

"I just asked what you were doing with that large stick on your shell."

"Large stick? Oh, you mean my Bo staff." He pulled his weapon to show the little dragon. "It's my ninja weapon."

Spike's face went from curious to sadly disappointed. "Oh... I thought ninjas had the cool stuff, like swords or something..."

"My brother Leo has the katana blades, Raph has the twin sai, and Mikey has the nunchucks."

"Then why'd you get the stick?"

Donatello started to get annoyed. "I told you; it's called a Bo staff, Spike."

"I've been meaning to ask you, Donatello," Twilight spoke, "about your world. What's it like?"

"Well, I'm not sure that you'd like it. There's more technology than magic where I live."

"I don't think I could go a day without magic. So, you said something about a teleporter?"

"Yeah. I finished building it today and wanted to test it out. I still can't believe it worked."

"Not that I should say anything," Discord spoke, "but what made you build a teleporter in the first place? To know about the many different worlds there could be?"

The ninja turtle sadly sighed. "That was the main reason. But now... with my brothers and Splinter not here, and the Shredder causing mass destruction somewhere, I don't even know anymore."

"Messing with technology could definitely lead to trouble, no worse than rogue magic."

"Discord!" Twilight scolded, then turned back to Donatello smiling. "Don't worry, Donatello. I'm sure the princesses can get you home so you can find a way to bring your family back to your world."

Donatello showed a small smile. "Thanks, Twilight." He paused a moment. "You know, you and your friends have been really nice to me."

"Well, we are the Elements of Harmony, after all."

"Elements of Harmony?"

"As in the elements of friendship. Fluttershy's Kindness, Pinkie Pie's Laughter, Applejack's Honesty, Rarity's Generosity, Rainbow Dash's Loyalty, and I'm Magic." She showed him a smile.


	14. Part Two - Magic Talking Ponies! (Final)

The trio arrived in Canterlot sometime in the afternoon. They exited the train, Twilight and Spike leading our curious terrapin friend to the princesses' castle. Donatello stared amazingly at the sparkling palace with each step of getting closer to its majestic glory, while Discord made a cotton candy cloud appear making it rain chocolate milk. They went inside, guards standing at both sides of the room, approaching two more alicorns. One alicorn was about the same height as Donatello, white with a sparkling rainbow mane. The other was of a midnight bluish-black, shorter than the other, with a flowing mane as blue and sparkling as the night sky.

_So these two are the princesses,_ Donatello thought, _and the white pony's about my height, too!_

"Greetings, Twilight Sparkle and Spike," the white alicorn spoke. "And to you as well, Donatello."

"Ahem!" Discord cleared his throat.

"And... You as well, Discord."

The Draconequus smiled. "Thank you, Tia."

Twilight nudged the ninja turtle's leg. "Bow, Donatello! BOW!" she whispered.

Donatello quickly bowed. "It's nice meeting you, Your Highness," the ninja turtle said then thought, _How did she know my name?! Did Twilight brag about me or something?_

"Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, you sent me and my friend an urgent message. What's wrong? Is the kingdom under attack again?!"

Celestia just smiled. "No, Twilight. In fact, it's the opposite of anything wrong." She turned to her younger sister. "Luna, would you mind leading these three to the other room? I shall join them in a minute."

"Of course," Luna said standing up, then looked to the group. "Follow me, please."

They followed Luna down the halls for a few minutes until they came across a room that had a mysterious object. It looked like a giant mirror, but it didn't cast any kind of reflection.

"What is that thing?" Donatello observed. "It kinda looks like a mirror."

"I don't know," Twilight answered. "I've never seen or read anything about it in my books."

"What do you think it does?" Spike asked, lightly poking at it with claw.

"Hmm..." Discord pondered a moment. "This was never created by me in any way, shape, or form, so... I have no idea what this thing could do. But I guess it could blow up if mishandled, destroy all of Equestria, or whatever."

"The one called Donatello," Luna spoke. "You are quite strange to us. However did thou come to be in Equestria?"

"It's kind of a long story," the ninja turtle replied. "But overall, I just want to get home and find my brothers and sensei."

"I see. May you be triumphant in your quest." She turned to the doorway. "My sister approaches."

Celestia entered the room. "What you are seeing is the Mirror of Worlds," she explained. "It can send anypony to any world they desire." She looked over at the ninja turtle. "And Donatello?"

"Yeah?" Donatello perked up.

"Make sure you say hello to your Master Splinter for me." The white alicorn smiled.

Donatello gave a questioning look, but then nodded. _Does Master Splinter know...?_ he thought. _When I get back, I'll ask him about Celestia._

"WAIT! MR. DONATELLO!" Everyone turned around and saw Fluttershy, panting in exhaustion.

"Fluttershy?!" Donatello exclaimed. How did you-"

"I came to say goodbye," she interrupted. "I didn't want you to leave without saying goodbye. So..." She sadly looked down at her hooves. "Goodbye, Mr. Donatello..."

The ninja turtle knelt down and started petting her mane. "You know, Fluttershy, goodbyes aren't forever. I'll come back someday."

She looked back up at him with sad, tearful eyes. "You promise...?"

He smiled. "I promise."

"Oh, I hate sad goodbyes," Discord said as he sniffled, a box of tissues appearing in the air next to him. He grabbed a tissue and blew his nose into it, and dropped it to the ground somewhere between Spike and Twilight. Neither the lavender alicorn nor the dragon was going to touch it.

Donatello stood back up and turned to the Mirror of Worlds. "I'd like to get back to my home, New York."

The Mirror of Worlds showed an image of New York. Donatello was about to step through, but then the portal glowed brightly, pulling in Donatello and Fluttershy. Fluttershy let out a 'Squee!' and tried to fly away, but to no avail. They were both pulled in, the light then dimming.

"Donatello!" Twilight yelled.

"FLUTTERSHY!" Discord yelled.

"What happened to them?!" Spike said worriedly. "Where'd they go?!"

"That was not supposed to happen," Celestia spoke. "Something must be wrong entirely...!"

"Fluttershy..." Twilight quietly said, softly starting to cry.

* * *

**END OF PART 2... Aren't I evil? :)**


	15. Part Three - Mutant or Mew-tant? (1)

**The third leg of our journey takes us to Tokyo, where we meet Tokyo Mew Mew without having to leave Earth at all. Turtle no. 3 gets found by the girls, and it seems the gray wolf has a slight attraction to him. ;)**

It was a slow day at Café Mew Mew. No customers came in, and it was the middle of the day. All five of the waitresses didn't only serve customers - they're also Tokyo Mew Mew. Ichigo Momomiya, Mint Aizawa, Lettuce Midorikawa, Pudding Fong, and Zakuro Fujiwara were all waiting for something, anything to happen.

"I'm soooooo boooooooored..." Ichigo groaned. "Why isn't anyone coming in?"

Mint sat at a table, stirring her drink. "It must be that everyone isn't interested in eating cake today," she said taking a sip.

"We could attract more customers if _somebody_ wouldn't drink tea every day and started helping out around here. Mint." Ichigo glared at her friend.

"I'm bored..." little Pudding said. She quickly perked up. "I know! Pudding will put on a show!" The little girl pulled out her giant ball.

Lettuce let out a little yelp. "Please don't break anything, Pudding!" she said.

Zakuro remained quiet. She never was much a talker when it came to unimportant things.

"Hey, you five." The girls turned to a blond haired man with a serious expression on his face. The man was known as Ryou Shirogane.

"What is it, Ryou?" Lettuce asked.

"There's a predisite around the main square. You girls know what to do."

"Alright, girls!" Ichigo declared. "Let's go! MEW-TAMORPHOSIS!"

* * *

On one of the rooftops, Raphael looked around, unfamiliar to his surroundings.

"Just where the hell am I?" he asked himself. "By the time I get back, I'm gonna have a little talk with Donnie." He continued looking around. "It's the middle of the day, and I'm out in the open. I gotta find somewhere to hide 'til night comes."

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here."

The ninja turtle quickly pulled out his twin sai, ready to kick some shell. "Alright, you! Come out where I can see ya!"

Appearing in front of him was a little boy with brown hair, yellow eyes, and large pointed ears floating right in front of him. "You're really cool looking! Are you one of Kisshu's chimera animals?"

"A what?! Who are ya, kid?"

"Don't call me a kid! I'm Taruto, and you're gonna be sorry for messing with me!"

"Taruto!" a voice called.

Taruto looked behind Raphael, a smirk curling on his face. "You're in big trouble, giant turtle," he sang.

"Whaddo you-" He turned where the little boy looked. "What the?!"He saw five girls, each with different animal attributes, wearing different colored outfits. The girl wearing the pink dress with cat ears and tail with a cute little bell was staring down both Taruto and a confused Raphael.

"A chimera animal!" the pink cat girl called out.

"Seriously, what the hell is going on?!" Raph yelled.

"Pudding wants to play with the giant turtle!" the little yellow monkey girl said and leapt toward Raphael, grabbing a hold on his muscular arm.

"Hey, monkey girl! Get offa me!" The ninja turtle tried shaking her off to no avail. "I don't wanna have to hurt ya!"

Taruto stared a brief moment before a bored expression came upon his face. "This is boring," he said, then vanished.

"Pudding, get off of that turtle!" the blue bird girl called to the monkey girl called Pudding. "You don't know what he'll do to you!"

Pudding still clung onto Raphael's arm, staring at him a moment before smiling. "This turtle is good!" she said.

"What?!" the other girls yelled in surprise.

"This turtle is a good guy! I know he is!"

_I REALLY need to know what's goin' on here!_ Raphael thought.

"Are you sure, Pudding?" the pink cat girl questioned, eying the ninja turtle carefully. "He looks really suspicious to me..."

"Pudding," the purple wolf girl said coolly. "Let go of him. You made your point."

"Okay, Zakuro!" Pudding let go of his arm, landing beside him. The other girls joined up with the two.

"Okay, let's get one thing straight," Raphael said. "Do any of you girls know where the hell I am?"

"You're in Tokyo," the pink cat girl replied. "Where else would you be?"

"Tokyo?" The ninja turtle looked around a moment before looking back at her. "Are you sure, kitty cat?"

"Yes, I'm sure. I'm Mew Ichigo, leader of Tokyo Mew Mew, nya!"

"I'm Mew Mint," the blue bird girl said with a curtsy.

"Um... I'm Mew Lettuce," the green porpoise girl said nervously, then bowed respectfully.

"You already know Pudding!" Pudding said jumping once.

"I'm Mew Zakuro," the purple wolf girl said calmly.

"And you are?" Ichigo asked the ninja turtle.

"Uh, Raphael," he replied. "But call me Raph." _I've been found by a bunch of girls..._ he thought. _Great. What would my bros think?_


	16. Part Three - Mutant or Mew-tant? (2)

A while after the Mews turned back to their original forms, they helped Raphael get a disguise - he dressed as a New York gangster, minus that tattoos and piercings - and walked him over to Café Mew Mew.

_A pink café in the middle of the park..._ Raphael thought. _I don't think I'll live long enough through this..._

He followed the girls inside, looking at all the pink walls, the girly tables. Overall, it was girly cuteness in total mayhem. And Raphael, being the more muscular, manly kind of turtle, was thinking of leaving right then and there. However, Ichigo blocked his path to the door.

"And what're ya doin', Ichigo?" he asked.

"I know it's not really what you were expecting for a base, Raph," Ichigo said, "but the café is actually a cover."

The turtle's curiosity was piqued. "A cover for what?"

"Finding the chimeras and their predisites," Lettuce spoke.

"Chimeras? Predisites? What the hell are ya talkin' about?!"

"The café is just a cover, as Ichigo said," Zakuro explained. "The real reason why the five of us are working here is because we're a team; we work under cover as waitresses as to not arouse suspicion. Ryou and Keiichiro are posing as the owners of the café; they're the ones responsible for the Mew Project."

"'Mew Project'?"

"That's right," Lettuce said. "Our entire DNA is, in some small way, a part of the DNA of a Red Data animal, meaning we have the DNA of endangered animals."

The ninja turtle remained quiet, trying to soak in what the girls were trying to say to him.

"I have the DNA of the Iriomote Wildcat; that's why I had the cat tail and ears," Ichigo spoke.

"The Gray Wolf is mine, hence the wolf tail and ears," Zakuro said.

"The Finless Porpoise is me," Lettuce said, then smiled. "I have a tail when I'm under water."

"I'm the Golden Lion!" Pudding said excitedly, trying to let out a roar. "That's why I have a tail and ears, like Ichigo Onee-chan!"

"You're a monkey, Pudding!" Mint corrected the little girl, then turned back to Raphael. "The Golden Lion Tamarin is what Pudding is. And I am the Tahiti Blue Lory, a type of bluebird."

After remaining quiet, he asked, "So then, how do you become Mew Mews?"

Ichigo pulled out a little trinket no bigger than her palm. "Our Mew Pendants," she said. "We kiss them and then become Mew Mews."

"So all ya gotta do is kiss that little thing right there, and then you'll turn into Mew Mews," he deduced. _I'm not sure how much of this girly crap I can take...!_ he thought.

Just then, Ryou entered the room with a brown haired man with brown eyes. "I'm sorry, sir," he said to Raphael, "but the café is closed. I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"And what if I don't, Blondie?" Raphael challenged, ready to pull out one of his sais.

"He isn't a customer," Zakuro explained calmly to Ryou.

"So he's a chimera animal then," Ryou concluded.

"Look here, pal!" Raphael yelled. "I don't need you ta stick your nose into somebody else's business, so step off!"

"This guy is from Earth," Zakuro calmly spoke.

Ryou and the ninja turtle both looked at her in surprise.

"How'd you know-?" Raphael started.

"Other than the fact you look like a chimera animal, you're intelligent, Raphael," she explained. "A lot more intelligent than the chimera animals we've been facing."

Ryou, not completely convinced, raised a suspicious eyebrow, looking back at the sai wielding turtle. "What did she mean by 'from Earth', exactly?" he asked.

Raphael explained to everyone of how his younger brother Donatello made the trans-universal portal back at his home New York, while also explaining how he came to Tokyo. Ryou still not convinced, the ninja turtle removed his disguise. "I'm not a chimera animal. I'm just your average teenage mutant ninja turtle."

"Hmm..." Ryou pondered a brief moment, then turned to the man aside him. "Keiichiro, do you think you could make a tuxedo for our turtle friend?"

"I'll try something," Keiichiro replied.

"Why do I need to wear a monkey suit?" Raphael questioned.

"Until we find a way to send you home," Ryou explained, "you're working with the Mew Mews." He and Keiichiro left the girls and ninja turtle alone.

Raphael was not happy about the news he just received. "Great, just frickin 'great!" he yelled. "I'm gonna be working in a girly café!" He took out both of his sais and planted them into a nearby table. "Why can't I just get the hell outta here already?!"

"Calm down, hothead!" Ichigo spoke. "Don't destroy the place!"

"Please, Raphael-san!" Lettuce said a bit fearfully. "Don't do any damage!"

_Without my bros or Masta Splinta around, looks like I have to choice but to work in this place,_ the ninja turtle thought.

Mint resumed her position by sitting down at a table, drinking her tea. "Keep sticking your weapons in the tables like that," she said to the hotheaded turtle, "and we may as well fine you and have you buy new tables."

"You're not helping, Mint!" Ichigo yelled at her friend.


	17. Part Three - Mutant or Mew-tant? (3)

Keiichiro helped Raphael in his tuxedo, making sure it fit properly. He had on the whole outfit, including white gloves and shoes to hide his hands and feet. When he went out to show the girls, they swarmed around him, admiring his new uniform.

"You look great!" Ichigo said.

"You look like a turtle version of James Bond!" Pudding squeaked.

"Red really does suit you," Lettuce complimented.

"Ya think so?" Raphael questioned.

"You look so suave and sophisticated," Mint complimented.

"Huh." He smiled as he looked at himself. "Maybe I could wear this thing more often." Without warning, Zakuro took off his mask, revealing his golden-brown eyes. "Hey! What do ya think your doin'?! Gimme my mask back!"

"We don't want you drawing too much attention to yourself," Zakuro said calmly.

"Or maybe YOU don't want me drawin' too much attention to myself."

Zakuro merely smirked. "And the game of wits begins." She walked into the kitchen.

Mint let out a dreamy sigh. "Don't you think Zakuro is so cool?" she asked.

"If ya ask me," Raphael replied, "she's kind of a bitch."

Mint gave the ninja turtle a nasty glare. "What did you say?"

"You heard me, Tweety."

"I'll have you know that Zakuro Fujiwara is a famous dancer and fashion icon!" she said angrily, then spoke dreamily, "She's my idol, my hero..."

_She's admirin' Zakuro like Mikey admires super heroes..._ the ninja turtle thought, mentally rolling his eyes. _Oh, brotha..._

Mint, then, returned to anger. "And I don't need you going around saying that she's a bitch, you hotheaded brute!"

"You're one to talk," Raphael countered. "You're shoutin' up a storm, and it's makin' ya look bad." He walked away from her as she stood there growling, baring her teeth.

Ichigo came up to Raphael. "Don't mind Mint, Raph," she said. "You'll get use to her."

"Yeah? For how long?" he asked.

* * *

When the café opened, everyone (but Mint) was working, serving desserts, waiting tables, cleaning floors, washing dishes. It was mostly female customers that walked in, for the café appealed mostly to all the girls and very few guys. And when Raphael handed two of the customers' orders to their table, one of the girls looked at him admiringly.

Raphael looked back at her. "What?" he asked. "Is there something on my tux?"

"Oh, no," she answered. "It's just... I've never seen a guy like you working here before."

"Uh, yeah..." The ninja turtle started feeling awkward. "I just started today."

"And yet, you're very good."

He looked at her questioningly. _What's this dame talkin' about?_ he thought.

"At waiting tables and serving the customers, I mean. You know, you're too tough a guy to be working in a girly place like this."

"Try telling _them _that..." he muttered.

The customer took out a piece a paper, wrote a phone number on it, and handed it to the awkward turtle. "Anytime you're not working, give me a call." She gave him a hinting wink.

Raphael, who was not so big with girls and romance, was shocked a brief moment before replying. "Uh, okay..." He slightly blushed as he walked away from the table. "Sheesh! Am I a chick magnet or somethin'?"

* * *

When the last customer left for the day, Raphael loosened up a bit, undoing his tie. "Thank God...!" he sighed. "I thought the day would never end..."

"For your first day working here, you did great," Lettuce said.

"You're just sayin' that..."

"No, I really mean it." She smiled.

"I guess I got so good, I started getting phone numbers from some of the customers."

"You still attracted attention to yourself," Zakuro spoke.

"But in the end, I got a few numbers out of it." He chuckled a bit.

Zakuro remained quiet, but her face showed a smirk.


	18. Part Three - Mutant or Mew-tant? (4)

Out in the city when night fell, Raphael, now free from the weight of the tuxedo, was on a rooftop deeply thinking about the current events that had happened.

_Aw, man... Can this day get any worse?_ he thought. _First, we all get sucked through a giant universal teleporter, me and my bros and Masta Splinta get separated, Shredder's somewhere doin' some evil thing, and I'm the one that had to get stuck in a world where girls turn into Mew Mews, meaning they're half human, half animal, and they also happen to be incognito waitresses at a girly cake shop, and I'm gonna go nuts if I don't find someone's ass ta kick! I should be out in New York with Casey, bashin' Purple Dragon skulls in._

Suddenly, the sound of laughter resonated within the area. "Well, well. Looks like little Taruto was right about a giant turtle."

Raphael now on alert, he quickly pulled out his sais. "Alright, who's there?! Come on out where I can see ya!"

The one who appeared before him was a teenage chimera, who had green hair and yellow eyes, floating in front of him. "Quite a temper you got! That actually might be fun."

"Just who the hell are ya, ya floatin' alien?"

"The name is Kisshu." The chimera alien held out his hand, creating a type of destructive energy ball. "And you, my terrapin friend, are about to meet your end."

Kisshu threw the energy at the ninja turtle, but Raphael was able to avoid it by quickly jumping out of its path.

"These chimeras are starting to get on my nerves," Raphael angrily muttered.

"Ribbon... ZAKURO SPEAR!"

A purple whip came from the right of Raphael, smacking Kisshu away from him. Raphael turned and saw Zakuro in her Mew form. In her hand, she had her weapon the Cross Whip. "Cutting it a bit close, don't ya think?" the ninja turtle asked.

"Who said anything about cutting it close?" she said, a smirk on her face.

Kisshu got angry and formed another energy ball in his hand. "TAKE THIS!" he yelled throwing it at the heroes.

Raphael and Zakuro both dodged the attack. Raphael looked over at Zakuro, curious as to why she came to him alone. _Where's the rest of Tokyo Mew Mew?_ he thought. _Shouldn't they have come here? Maybe..._

"So, wolf girl," Kisshu spoke. "Where's my little kitty cat? Where's Ichigo, hm?"

Zakuro answered him by whipping him again. Zakuro quickly turned around, grabbed Raphael by the arm, and they both started running out of Kisshu's sight. When Kisshu snapped out of a small trance, he realized that they both disappeared. A smirk crept upon his face.

"I wonder why wolf girl came alone. Perhaps she has feelings for the turtle...?"

* * *

Far enough from Kisshu, Zakuro and Raphael were alone in a dark alleyway.

"Okay, Zakuro, where's the rest of your team?" the ninja turtle asked.

"They aren't here because I left a lot earlier than they did," she explained calmly. "I figured you'd be in trouble if one of the chimeras found you."

"Why would you come alone? I thought Ichigo was the leader."

"She is. And I already said that it was to help you out."

_Why is she acting so mysterious?_ Raphael thought. _It's not like she-_ Just then, a light bulb went off in his head, and a smirk appeared on his face. "You have a crush on me, don't ya?" he said.

Zakuro looked at him with a straight face. "What would make you think that?"

"Admit it! You didn't want me attracting attention to myself because you're sweet on me! And all those phone numbers from the customers got ya jealous, didn't it?" His smirk remained, knowing that he was right.

"Cute, Raphael. Really cute." She was quiet a moment before a smirk came upon her face and quickly kissed the ninja turtle on the cheek. Raphael's eyes widened with surprise, his face turning a light shade of pink.

"Wasn't quite expectin' that," he said.


	19. Part Three - Mutant or Mew-tant? (5)

Raphael and Zakuro returned to Café Mew Mew, heading to the basement. When they entered the room, the other four girls and Keiichiro were already there, and Raphael was suddenly attacked.

"RAPPHIE!" Pudding happily squeaked, jumping and grasping onto the ninja turtle's arm.

"Hey, you!" Raphael opposed, trying to shake her off. But her grip was too great. "Get offa me, ya little munchkin! Is this gonna be a regular thing?!"

"It's about time you got here," Mint spoke.

"Well, pardon me if I got jumped by a Chimera out on a rooftop."

Ichigo's ears perked up when she heard the word 'chimera.' "Which one?" she asked.

"The guy called himself Kisshu."

"Ugh! I can't stand him! I still remember when he stole my first-" Her eyes widened as she realized what she was about to say, and quickly shut her mouth, her face a bright red.

"Your first... Kiss?" Raphael guessed.

She looked at him in surprise. "How'd you-"

"Your face is as red as my mask."

"And his temper," Mint said to her friend.

Hearing that, he glared at Mint. "Watch yourself, Tweety Bird! If you weren't a girl, I'd kick your ass!"

She got right in his face. "I'll turn you into turtle soup, you-"

"Please, you two, don't fight!" Lettuce said, trying to stand between the two.

"Mint, leave Raphael alone," Zakuro said calmly.

Mint turned over to her idol. "But, Zakuro-!"

"Yeah, Mint," Raphael said with a smirk. "Listen to your idol, your hero."

Mint tried to make a come back, but all she could do was growl at the sai wielding turtle and then turn away in defeat.

"That's one way to deal with an obsessive fangirl," he whispered to Zakuro, making her quietly laugh.

"Does Rapphie like Zakuro?" Pudding asked, still holding on to the ninja turtle's arm.

He raised his arm and looked the little monkey girl in the eye. "You're not gonna let go anytime soon, are ya?"

Pudding looked right into the ninja turtle's eyes, remaining quiet a minute. "...YOU LOVE HER! YOU LOVE ZAKURO!"

"Shut it, you...!" He quickly covered her mouth as the others looked over at the two. At the same time, Ryou had entered the room.

"Now that everyone's here," Ryou stated, "I'd like to get this started." An image came up on the screen behind Ryou. It was a tower in the city. "The Chimeras are planning something here at Tokyo Tower. I want the Mews to go and check it out."

"What does that me, chopped liver?" Raphael challenged. "I'm goin' with 'em."

"No, you're not. You're staying here with me and Keiichiro."

"Like hell I am!"

"Let him go with us, Ryou," Ichigo said. "If he could handle working in a girly café, I'm sure kicking Chimera butt would be a breeze for him."

"Finally, someone who gets me."

"Yeah! Let the turtle come!" Pudding cheered, hugging Raphael's arm tightly.

Raphael finally had the nerve to pick Pudding up by the back of her shirt, lifting her off his arm. She still held on with her hands, but the determined turtle finally pried her off him and set her on the ground. Pudding looked up at him with a cute, little smile. _And I thought Mikey was bad..._ he thought, mentally rolling his eyes.


	20. Part Three - Mutant or Mew-tant? (6)

The girls in their Mew form, Tokyo Mew Mew and Raphael were standing in front of Tokyo Tower in the dead of night. Raphael looked around, wondering why the city streets were quiet.

_You'd think a large city like Tokyo would have people crawlin' around here,_ the ninja turtle thought. _It's like a ghost town._

"Okay, guys," Ichigo announced. "Let's go in, destroy whatever chimera animal's in there, and get out."

Everyone nodded in agreement and went inside, everything dark and creepy. The only light came from the full moon which poured in through the open door. Lettuce walked by the stairs, suddenly freezing up. Mint noticed and went to her side.

"What's wrong, Lettuce?" she asked.

"I don't know," Lettuce replied. "I-I can't move."

Mint looked at her friend in disbelief. "Lettuce, I know this place is creepy at night, but you're not that big of a scaredy cat."

"No, really! I can't move any part of my body!"

Mint tried moving her arm, but it stuck in its place. Then she tried moving her head side to side, but once more, it stuck. "You really are stuck."

"What am I gonna do?! If I can't move, I can't defend myself...!"

Raphael heard Lettuce yelling, and walked over to the two girls. "What's goin' here, you two?" he asked.

"Lettuce just froze in place," Mint explained. "I can't get her to move."

The ninja turtle looked at Mint disbelievingly. "That is the dumbest thing I ever heard."

"It's true! I really can't move!" Lettuce exclaimed.

"I'll be the judge of that." He tried to move her arm, but no matter how much or how hard he pulled, it never budged. "It's really stuck." He looked at the flight of stairs. "Looks like whatever made ya freeze up, Lettuce, must be on the upper floor."

"Don't worry, Lettuce," Ichigo reassured. "We'll get to the bottom of this."

Everyone left Lettuce alone as she stood like a statue. As everyone ran up the stairs, Mint froze in place, falling face first on the step ahead of her.

"OW! I hit my nose!" she exclaimed.

Raphael stopped to look at her, a smirk upon his face. "Looks like Karma's finally on my side," he said laughing.

"That's not funny! Just keep going. I'll be fine."

Everyone left Mint, continuing up the stairs. It wasn't long until Ichigo froze in place, and then Pudding. Only Raphael and Zakuro were left unfrozen, the two of them reaching the top of the building. They scanned the room trying to find a chimera animal, but no luck. The room was more than empty.

"That's just great," Raphael growled. "There's nothin' here! Maybe Ryou got the wrong tower."

"This is the tallest tower in Tokyo," Zakuro calmly explained, "and the only one in Japan. There's no mistake. They must be camouflaged or something."

"Camouflage, huh? That's means we gotta listen for them."

They listened carefully, waiting for a sign of a creature that stalked around there. Just then, Zakuro's ears twitched.

"LOOK OUT!" She quickly pushed Raphael out of the way as a giant green rattle snake with large fangs sticking out appeared into view. Its eyes glared down at the duo. Kisshu then appeared.

"Well, well, looks like you found us," Kisshu spoke, laughing.

The ninja turtle quickly pulled out his sais. "I don't know what kind of game you're playing," he said, "but I don't play well with the likes of you."

"Hm, that's too bad, because..." With a snap of his fingers, the serpent looked at Zakuro in the eyes, its eyes glowing a devilish red. Zakuro couldn't look away, and stood frozen in place.

"I'm stuck!" Zakuro said, struggling to move.

Raphael looked over at Zakuro, seeing her frozen in place, then turned back to Kisshu and the chimera animal. "You're gonna regret ya ever did that, ya little alien freak!" He charged into battle, letting out a battle cry. The giant snake took its tail and swung at the angered turtle, pinning him to the ground and crushing him. Raphael's vision started to fade, him looking at Zakuro before he finally blacked out.


	21. Part Three - Mutant or Mew-tant? (7)

Slowly regaining consciousness, and his vision blurred, Raphael tried looking around at his surroundings. He felt his legs dangle below him, his arms being hung above him.

Dammit... he thought. I've been captured... The Mews... I can't-

"_Raph? You okay?_" a voice echoed.

Raphael's eyes widened at the sound of his brother, Leonardo "...Leo? Is that you?"

"_Raph, snap out of it. Tokyo Mew Mew's in trouble. You have to help them._"

"How... how can I?" Raphael's vision cleared, and he looked around at his surroundings once more. He was chained to a wall. Having thought of hearing his older brother, he tried looking for him in the room. Unfortunately for him, Leonardo wasn't there. "Great. I'm hearing things." He tried pulling at the chains that held him up out from the wall, but his efforts were in vain. "I gotta find the Mews and get the hell outta here."

"I can help! I can help!" a high-pitched voice called.

The ninja turtle looked around, trying to find where the voice came from. "Alright, you! If this is one more of your tricks, Chimera, I ain't fallin' for it!" Just then, a flying pink puffball appeared right in front of him It had tiny little wings, big adorable light colored eyes, and a little tail. "What the hell are you supposed to be, Puffball?"

"Mini Mew Masha," the puffball replied.

"Masha, huh? Well, Masha, how's a tiny thing like you gonna help?"

Masha flew up to Raphael's wrists where he was chained up. He stuck his tail in the keyhole, unlocking it and freeing the turtle. Raphael, feet now on the ground, massaged his wrists. Masha flew down next to him.

"Thanks, Puffball. Maybe next time I won't judge anything by its size."

"Mew Ichigo?" Masha looked around the vacant room. "Where Mew Ichigo?"

"I don't know. But I'm gonna find out." In the middle of the room was a table, and on the table was his sais. He grabbed them and made a break for the nearest exit, Masha following closely.

* * *

Walking through the halls, Raphael searched every room, looked around every corner. Masha silently followed behind him. So far, they have not yet found Tokyo Mew Mew. That was until he stumbled across a room in which all five girls, still in their Mew forms stood frozen in place. Raphael casually, yet quickly walked into the room "So, you girls started a tea party without me, huh?"

"Raph! You're okay!" Ichigo happily said.

"'Course I am."

"MEW ICHIGO!" Masha happily said as he flew up to her and nuzzled her face.

"How are you going to unfreeze us? By breaking our bones?" Mint asked the ninja turtle in sheer annoyance.

"Are ya seriously willing to get your ass kicked, Tweety Bird?" Raphael asked Mint in the same tone.

"You have to get us out of here, Raphael," Zakuro said in an alert, calm voice. "Find a way to unfreeze us."

"I really don't like to be frozen this long..." Pudding complained in subtlety.

"I'll try somethin'," Raphael replied. He looked around the room hoping to find some sort of machine that would unfreeze the Mews. Masha also started looking around. Then, the pink puffball found a mysterious button on a control. He tried pushing it, but he wasn't strong enough. He grabbed the controller by wrapping his tail around it and flew it over to Raphael.

"Controller! Controller!" Masha alerted.

He grabbed the controller. "Let's see what this does, then."


	22. Part Three - Mutant or Mew-tant? (Final)

Raphael pushed the button, and just like that, the girls were finally able to move.

"I can finally move again!" Lettuce happily said as she stretched.

"Hurray for Rapphie!" Pudding cheered. "Our hero!" She jumped up and clasped herself onto Raphael's arm once more. The ninja turtle was about to try to shake her off, but instead he smiled and pat the little monkey girl on the head.

"I guess having you on the team isn't completely a total catastrophe," Mint said plainly.

Raphael stared at the blue bird a moment. "Can't tell if that was a compliment or an insult," he said.

"It is a compliment, you jerk!"

"Again, Mint, you're not helping..." Ichigo spoke.

"Not helping... Not helping..." Masha agreed.

"Does anyone have any idea where the hell we are?" Raphael asked.

"I believe we might be in the Chimeras' base," Zakuro replied, then turned to Ichigo. "We should get out of here before the Chimeras come and get us."

"Right," Ichigo agreed, then turned to the rest of the team. "We're getting out of here as fast as we can."

"But what about the Chimeras?" the ninja turtle asked. "And that giant snake?"

"As long as we avoid them, we won't have to fight them."

"Are you sayin' that we should run away like a buncha cowards?! I say bring it on!"

"It isn't running away," Zakuro persuaded calmly. "It's a tactical retreat."

Raphael growled. Tactical retreat or not, he would never run from a fight. But in the end, he nodded in agreement. He felt his arm getting heavier. He raised his arm to be eye level with Pudding. "You can get off, now. My arm's gettin' numb."

She stared at him a moment before a big smile came across her face. "Okay, Rapphie!" She dropped off his arm, landing on her feet.

Tokyo Mew Mew took off ahead towards the nearest hallway, Raphael bringing up the rear. After traversing through the halls after what seemed like forever and eternity, everyone stumbled across a room. It appeared to be empty. They started looking around for another way out. All of a sudden, Pudding came across a weird floating orb in the middle of the room.

"Ooh...!" she gasped in awe. "What's this thing?" She reached out, lightly touching it with her finger, and the floating orb started floating higher, a shining light filling the room. Everyone turned where Pudding was. The orb started summoning a strange power, and it was aimed at the cute monkey girl.

"PUDDING! MOVE!" Raphael yelled, running over to shield her.

"Raphael, WAIT!" Zakuro called, chasing after him.

Pudding instinctively moved away as soon at the beam shot out. Raphael didn't see Pudding move out of the way, nor did Zakuro. They were instantly hit with the beam, disappearing from everyone's sight.

"Raph!" Ichigo called.

"ZAKURO!" Mint yelled.

"Where did they go?!" Lettuce asked in confusion.

"Rapphie...?" Pudding asked sadly.

* * *

**END OF PART 3...**


	23. Part Four - Teen Turtle Titans (1)

**The last turtle finds himself in Jump City, where he meets five super powered teens who live in a T-shaped tower. But which of the five will be going with the turtle for the final leg of the journey, which is nearly upon us? (Note: the Teen Titans in this part are based off of the original _Teen Titans_ cartoon, not from _Teen Titans GO!_, though there may be some references from it.)**

In their tower in Jump City, the Teen Titans quietly resided doing their own things. Everyone was relaxing, for the day was nearly over. Everyone except Robin. Being leader was always so stressful for him. One of his female teammates, Starfire, came up to him.

"Robin, are you not well?" she asked.

"I just don't get why I can't relax," Robin replied. "No matter what I try, what I do, I'm always vigilant."

"Dude, you just chill out on the couch and you're set for life," Beast Boy said from the couch, sinking deeper into it.

Raven, also sitting on the couch reading a book, merely looked at him. "You make things _sooooo _easy," she said sarcastically.

"Natural talent." The green teen pulled out some tofu and started eating it.

"Uh, guys," Cyborg spoke, staring at the computer screen built into the window of the living room. "You might wanna check this out."

"What is it, Cyborg?" The boy wonder asked.

"According to the screen, Mumbo's escaped from prison."

"So... where is he now?" Beast Boy asked.

Suddenly, the power went out in the tower.

"I'm gonna go out on a limb and say... right here," Raven said.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls!" a voice echoed in the room. "Get ready for the excitement of... MUMBO JUMBO!" In a cloud of smoke, a mysterious man with blue skin, white hair, and wearing magician's clothing appeared in the middle of the room. He was Mumbo Jumbo, a magician criminal.

"Aw, dude! I was totally relaxed!" Beast Boy complained.

"Then I guess you should chill out!" The magician pointed his wand at Beast Boy. "ALAKAZAM!" From his wand came a freeze ray, freezing Beast Boy on the couch.

"Titans, GO!" Robin yelled.

* * *

Out in the city in the dead of night, jumping from roof top to roof top, Leonardo looked around at his surroundings.

"What city is this?" he asked himself. "It looks similar, but it isn't New York. I just hope my brothers and Master Splinter are okay." He looked out at a small island at a tower shaped like a T lighting up like the fourth of July, explosions coming from the building itself. "Whatever's going on there, it sure doesn't look good. I better go out there and sort the situation out."

He jumped down into the alley, heading toward the beach shore. He dove into the water, swimming toward the T-shaped tower. And being a turtle, he swam quickly. Leonardo landed on the island's shore. He looked up at the highest window, flashing lights and explosions still happening.

_Now how am I getting in?_ he thought, a smirk appearing on his face. _That's a rhetorical question. _He started scaling the walls, climbing up to the highest window. He peered inside and saw five teenagers going up against a magician. The ninja turtle showed a questioning look. _Where did I end up, a magic show gone wrong?_

"You Titans have been a thorn in my side long enough," the magician declared. "Now, to make you all disappear!"

_That's never a good line to hear._ The ninja turtle quickly cut a hole into the window, with one of his katana blades, big enough for him to enter the room, and pulled out a few shuriken.

"MUMBO-" Before the magician could finish, Leonardo threw the shuriken at the wall, signaling his entrance.

"Mind if I cut in?" Leonardo cunningly asked, pulling out his other katana.

The blue magician and the teens looked over at the terrapin.

"Ooh, a new audience!" the magician excitedly said. "And a strange one at that. How shall I deal with you?"

Leonardo merely smirked. "Care to try?"

The magician smirked back. "If you insist. MUMBO JUMBO!" From his wand came a flamethrower, which aimed right at the ninja turtle. Leonardo quickly avoided the flames, taking a quick glance at the wand.

_That's his source of power,_ Leonardo thought. _If I break it, then he'll be powerless. I just have to wait for the right moment._

"You're sneakier than I thought, giant turtle... thing," the magician spoke. "But now it's time for the grand finale!"

The katana wielding turtle smirked. "Couldn't have said it better myself," he said.

"This is going to be a blast. ABRACADABRA!" He took his hat off, pointing the open end to Leonardo, little bombs flying out of the hat right at him. Just before they exploded, the ninja turtle shined a gleam of light from one of his swords, blinding the mad magician and, at the last second, moved away from the bombs just as they exploded. The magician thought he had won when in reality Leonardo snuck behind the blue skinned man, snatching his wand from him, and moved away before he could be noticed.

"Now that the pesky creature is gone," the magician spoke, lifting his hand, think the wand was still there. "I can now finish..." Looking at his hands, he looked in his sleeves, on the ground, all around, desperately for his wand, thinking that he dropped it. Leonardo, leaning against a nearby wall, whistled to get his attention, holding the wand in his three fingered hand. The magician worriedly shook his head, as if asking the ninja turtle not to break it.

"It's curtains for you," Leonardo said coolly, breaking the wand in two.

"NOOOOO!" The magician cried, his skin turning from blue to a natural tan skin tone, his clothes from formal to casual - a white shirt and brown pants, as well as suede shoes, his white hair turning black. Without his wand, the magician turned into a normal man.


	24. Part Four - Teen Turtle Titans (2)

After the pathetic ex-magic man was arrested and left the tower, Leonardo looked at the five teens.

_Well, they're certainly different than what I expected,_ he thought. _The short one's green, the biggest one a cyborg, and Batman's sidekick is the leader of this team. I don't know who the two girls are, but I think I'm about to find out._

The green teen looked at the ninja turtle admiringly. "You're so cool..." he said, feeling not so much a loner anymore.

Leonardo looked at him, a little confused and scared, and took a half step back.

"Who are you? Where are you from?" the Boy Wonder asked.

"Believe or not, I'm from New York," the ninja turtle explained. "My name is Leonardo."

"I'm Robin." Robin, then, turned over to his team. "And this is Cyborg, Raven, Starfire, and-"

"Hi, Leonardo! Nice to meet ya! I'm Beast Boy! I can shapeshift into any animal, even a T-Rex!" the green teen said, quickly shaking hands with Leonardo.

The ninja turtle, politely as he could, pulled his hand out of Beast Boy's grasp. "Nice to meet you all," he said.

From Cyborg's robotic shoulder came a little scanner, which scanned Leonardo from head to foot. He looked at the screen on his arm. "According to my scanner, this guy went under some kind of mutation," he announced.

"And your point is...?" Raven asked dully.

"My mutation is a little hard to explain," the ninja turtle said, "but I'll tell you how I got here. My brother, Donatello, he built this machine that would allow us to travel to different universes."

"And this machine has worked?" Starfire asked.

"I think so. But I wasn't the only one who was pulled in. My brothers, father, and enemy were all pulled in, and got separated through space-time." Leonardo sadly looked down at the floor.

Beast Boy started to tear up. "Dude, that's..." he sniffled. "That's so sad...!" He pulled out a tissue and blew his nose.

Raven started getting annoyed with the pointed eared guy. "Would you knock it off, Beast Boy?" she asked a bit angrily.

"Rave, I'm not the only green dude around here anymore. I gotta feel what he feels!"

Starfire placed a gentle hand on the ninja turtle's shoulder. "Here, here, friend," she said. "Perhaps we can find a way to get you home."

Leonardo looked down at Starfire, her smile calm and reassuring. "I'd greatly appreciate it," he said, smiling back at her.

Robin angrily stared at Leonardo in jealousy. Leonardo happened to look at the jealous boy, confused as to why he was looking at him like that.

"Dude, you should totally bunk with me in my room!" Beast Boy said, trying to drag him along.

_Beast Boy sure is persistent, isn't he?_ the ninja turtle thought. As Beast Boy "dragged" his new friend to his room, Leonardo got a sudden feeling inside him. _I hope my brothers and Master Splinter are okay. And as for the Shredder, if I ever see him, I'll make sure he'll pay for what he's done to my family._


	25. Part Four - Teen Turtle Titans (3)

The next morning, the sun barely risen, Leonardo woke up early and decided to give himself a tour of Titans' Tower. It wasn't long until he found the training room and started sharpening his ninja skills. He had remembered what his father had taught him over the years. When it came to training, the eldest brother had always ranked first. But this time, as he trained himself, he looked around the empty room. He would see Michelangelo either read his comic books, watch his favorite show on TV - or sometimes, both. He'd also see Donatello building machines, mess around with some science stuff, or that April and him would upgrade their computer mainframe. And as for Raphael, he'd be out in the city either riding his motorcycle or hanging out with Casey and beating the living shell out of the Purple Dragons or some other bad guy that came across them. Or when he wasn't out, he'd be sharpening his skills his own way other than as a ninja. Leonardo stopped training and let out a melancholic sigh.

"Friend, do you have troubles?" He looked over and saw Starfire standing a few feet away from him. "You have, as Beast Boy would say, the long face."

"I'm just worried about my brothers and father," he explained to her. "I wouldn't know what to do if they're... dead."

"It is normal for anyone to worry, even on my planet."

The last word in her sentence piqued his curiosity. "What do you mean, 'planet?'"

"Perhaps I have not mentioned that I am from the planet Tamaran?"

"So you're an alien, then."

"Correct." She showed him a warm, friendly smile.

_That's why she's talking like that,_ the ninja turtle thought. _I thought she was from another country or something. _The Tamaranean girl suddenly lit up, and quickly zoomed out of the training room, leaving Leonardo alone once more. Leonardo just looked in confusion. _I've dealt with strange aliens before, but Starfire's definitely different. I mean, she doesn't look like an alien, and yet..._

Starfire had returned with a bowl full of what appeared to be white pudding. "Try this," she insisted. "It will make you feel better."

She shoved a spoonful of the pudding into the ninja turtle's mouth. Although, pudding wasn't supposed to taste... horrible. Leonardo forcefully swallowed, then shuddered at the distasteful aftertaste. "What _is_ that?!" he questioned.

"Pudding of Sadness. On my planet, people eat this because it is full of sad feelings."

_She's definitely strange, alright..._ he thought.

* * *

**I know the last two chapters were kinda short, but this is just leading up to the big thing that's gonna happen near the end of this part.**


	26. Part Four - Teen Turtle Titans (4)

Later out in the city, everything was normal, nothing bad about to happen... that was, until an explosion came from the bank, three people leaving. One was a little kid and attached to his back were giant mechanical spider legs. The second was a large, muscular guy with long hair and fangs. The last one was a girl wearing dark colors, mainly purple and black, and pink hair which stood like devil horns. They were the group known as the H.I.V.E. Five.

* * *

Back at Titans' Tower, the alarms were going off. Leonardo was in the middle of his meditation when the red flashing lights and alarm went off. He rushed to the main computer meeting up with the Titans. "What's going on?" he inquired.

"There's trouble downtown," Robin replied.

"And we know why," Cyborg added, pulling up three pictures of three people. "They're Gizmo, Jinx, and Mammoth. They're a part of this group known as the H.I.V.E. Five."

"And you've met them before?" the ninja turtle asked.

"Yeah, and they kicked us out of the tower before!" Beast Boy spoke. "All of my CDs were..." He shuddered. "Alphabetized...!"

"They went into my room," Raven spoke darkly. "No one should _ever _go into my room."

"They had also consumed all of the blue, hairy food!" Starfire exclaimed.

Leonardo looked at the Tamaranean in confusion. _Blue, hairy food...?!_ he thought. _I don't think food is supposed to be blue... or hairy._

"Whatever they think they're trying to pull," the Boy Wonder declared, "it's not going to work." He turned to the ninja turtle. "Leonardo, care to come along?"

Leonardo nodded in agreement.

"Titans, GO!"

The Titans and ninja turtle left the tower, ready to face their foe.

* * *

When they were in Downtown Jump City, Leonardo was going from rooftop to rooftop. Starfire, flying overhead, was curious as to why her new friend wasn't joining the others down in the city streets. She flew down next to her terrapin friend.

"Why are you not with our friends?" she asked.

"I'm not use going out to the city during the day," Leonardo replied. "My brothers and I, we usually go out at night."

"Leonardo, do you and your brothers have any human friends aside from us?"

"A few, actually. There's Casey and April, the Ancient One, Angel, just to name a few."

_So my terrapin friend _does _have some human friends,_ she thought. _But I do not understand- _

Just then, Starfire was attacked from above, an explosion hitting her in the back. She fell on the roof a few feet behind Leonardo. The ninja turtle turned around and saw the Tamaranean alien on her hands and knees struggling to get up. He looked up in the air and saw Gizmo with his jetpack.

"EEEWW!" Gizmo said disgustedly. "Which sewer did you crawl out of?"

"New York's, actually," Leonardo replied with a cunning smirk.

"HEY! You weren't supposed to actually answer!" The little evil genius threw an array of bombs toward the katana wielding turtle.

The ninja turtle's eyes widened. "Oh, crap...!"


	27. Part Four - Teen Turtle Titans (5)

The bombs flying his way, Leonardo quickly moved aside, running to aid the fallen Starfire. Helping her back on her feet, she was able to fly out of the range of the explosions that went off atop the roof. The ninja turtle pulled out his twin katanas, jumped in the air, and sliced into Gizmo's jetpack, causing it to malfunction. He flew up, down, left, right, loop-de-loop, every direction you could possibly imagine.

"Crud, crud, crud, crud, CRUD!" Gizmo yelled as he crashed onto the roof face first. "Ow..."

_Little genius, big mouth,_ Leonardo thought. _That seemed really easy... too easy._

"You're lucky, you giant frog!" Gizmo yelled. "I was just going easy on you!"

"But now it's gonna get more difficult for you."

The ninja turtle turned around and saw that Jinx and Mammoth had joined in the fray.

"Looks like today's not your lucky day," Jinx said, an evil smile spread across her face.

_I knew it was too easy..._ Leonardo thought, holding his katanas firmly. _But this should be interesting._

"Now you're gonna get it, freak!" Gizmo said as four giant spider legs came out of his electronic pack.

"I don't think so, Gizmo!" Hearing Robin's voice, everyone turned and saw the Teen Titans, ready for action. "You're the one that's gonna get it."

"Titans," Jinx hissed. She held out her hand and pink-purple energy had started to emanate. She turned to one of her cohorts. "Mammoth, sick the green toad!"

Mammoth looked at Beast Boy, then at Leonardo. He kept looking back and forth until a question mark popped up above his head. "But there's two green toads," he pointed out. Mammoth wasn't exactly the sharpest knife in the drawer, but when it came to smashing stuff, he was king.

Jinx face-palmed. "The one with the swords, Mammoth," she growled. "Get the green toad with the swords!"

Mammoth looked back at Leonardo, saw his katanas, let out a roar and charged toward him. Leonardo stood ready, no matter what may come. Mammoth swung a fist, but the ninja turtle quickly jumped away, the enemy's fist landing on the ground. The ninja turtle jumped forward and slashed his katanas at the behemoth one at a time. The Titans joined into the fray, going after their enemies. Cyborg and Beast Boy decided to help out the ninja turtle, teaming up with him. Cyborg's arm turned into a sonic cannon that he could fire at will, and Beast Boy transformed into a green gorilla. Leonardo noticed the green gorilla, and looked confusingly.

_I guess Beast Boy forgot to mention that his animal forms are also green_, the ninja turtle thought.

"You're goin' down, Mammoth!" Cyborg declared, firing his sonic cannon at the enemy.

Mammoth avoided the blasts as Beast Boy snuck up from behind, putting him into a headlock. The behemoth threw the green gorilla off and threw him at the heroes. Leonardo was able to avoid being taken down by jumping to the side. Still gripping his katanas, the ninja turtle sheathed his weapons, jumped at Mammoth and kicked him in the torso, sending him flying into his cohorts, knocking them all out in a pile.

"Nice work, bro," Beast Boy said, back to his human form. "Boy, they sure were easy to beat."

"Maybe too easy," Raven spoke with suspicion as she eyed her foes. "They usually put up more of a fight."

"Who cares, Rave? They're beaten, now they'll be going to jail."

As the green teen talked, there was a beeping sound. Cyborg took a closer look at Gizmo, the little genius's backpack already counting down... with only 15 seconds left. His eye and optic widened. "Uh-oh," he uttered.

"What's wrong?" Starfire asked.

"Guys, don't panic, but these aren't the H.I.V.E."

"What do you mean?" Leonardo asked. "They're decoys?"

"You might say that. And we only have two seconds before this bomb explodes."

"BOMB?!" everyone but Cyborg exclaimed.

The bomb went off in a fiery explosion, sending everyone in different directions. Leonardo luckily landed in an alleyway below, as to not be spotted by innocent people in broad daylight. Something heavy landed in the dumpster next to him with a loud thud. He cautiously walked over, and a hooded Raven covered in garbage stood erect.

"I knew it was too easy," she grumbled as she floated out, standing next to the ninja turtle. "The real H.I.V.E. got away."

"And what's worse is that we're separated from the other Titans," Leonardo spoke.

Raven pulled out her communicator. "Titans, are you there? Can you hear me?" Static. "Robin, Cyborg, Starfire, are you listening?" She put her communicator away. "No answer from anyone."

_And with everyone separated,_ Leonardo thought, _it's possible their communicators got damaged_. "We'll have to retreat and regroup back at the tower, then."

"You're right." She made a disc of darkness underneath the ninja turtle's feet, and the disc started floating in midair. The katana wielding turtle was caught a bit off guard, but he knew of Raven's intentions... sort of. "I'm sure they'll be back at the tower soon enough." The two took to the air, heading back to Titans' Tower.

* * *

Raven and Leonardo were the first two to arrive, but as the hours went by, they hadn't seen hide nor hair of the others. They continued waiting until Leonardo couldn't take anymore.

"We need to find the others," he said. "Aren't there tracking devices in your communicators?"

"Yes," Raven replied plainly. "But the communicator isn't working."

The ninja turtle thought a moment. "We can't track them from your communicator, but maybe the tower can."

Raven instinctively went to the tower control panel and started locking in on the other Titans' coordinates.


End file.
